parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Story and Trivia.
Here is the storyline for TrainBoy55 Productions's first installment on his Thomas's Dream Team Version for Nintendo 64 called Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast. Storyline * There are stories times when the Island of Sodor is always saved by our jovial salt of the earth hero, Thomas the Tank Engine. Now sometimes our hero remembers being a kid, when saving his world from Diesel 10 trying to capture the coaches, The Great Protoon, Molly, his mother, and the Lost Book of Knowledge, thanks to his brother, James, his nephew, Duck, his pal, Stanley, and his uncle, Gordon, but also his father, Edward. * But there was a time when even the calmest time could give way to an unexpected... army of ruthless diesels. Now these are Thomas's enemies of all honest engines, who have come in from outer space. And the most fear of all these pirates, was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel, who is now Thomas's worst enemy! * Like Diesel 10, who is trying to take over Thomas's world, Bulgy's band of renegades would mysteriously swoop out of nowhere,... ...and then, while capturing the loving residents of the planet, vanished without a trace. * Since he was a kid when learning maths and rules, Thomas has a crush on Emily the Emerald Engine, and now has the time for combat to come by forming volunteers into small resistance groups, just to throw themselves in battle with the evil diesels. But while fighting against the diesels, poor Thomas gets captured and loses all of his powers, forcing his new friend, Percy, who is Mavis's husband, and the father of Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam, since he was with Thomas, to set out to find Emily and get Thomas a silver lum. And having met Devious Diesel, Thomas is locked up by S.C.Ruffey in a room, to spend a creepy night there. After he overcomes the many dangers, Percy has escaped on a passing train, hauled by 49395, an LNWR Super D class 0-8-0 tender engine, hauling eight maroon coaches. * As the train speeds through the moonlt countryside, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, who are piloting the engine, lean over the side of the cab, and see a strange shadow coming toward him. The three, driving their engine, don't understand that they thought there were the last train running on the track tonight because coming behind them is a pursuing locomotive numbered 63601 following them. Percy, having heard them saying that a pursuing locomotive is following them, leans over the side of the engine's cab, and looks back in surprise, when he sees the pursuing locomotive, piloted by The Spiteful Breakvan, and his minions, coming toward him. He begs to the crew to help him, and tells that while he and his friend, Thomas, were fighting against the pirates, Thomas was captured and taken to the prison ship, and if the pursuers, on their purusing locomotive, capture Percy too, they'll lock him up with Thomas as well. * Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, having heard Percy warning them about the pirates capturing Thomas, decide to turn him in, and help Percy escape the pirates. The workers pile on more coal and shovel furiously, and with the furnace and sparks flying, No. 49395 leaps and swings. Despite the pursuers slowly gaining, Percy jumps off the train by leaping out of the engine's cab into Emily's hideout. After 49395 dissapears into the night, No. 63601 speeds out of the tunnel, while roaring and whistling, with his mortal crew waving and shouting the same stop line. * When Percy gets a silver lum from Emily, he gets captured too, and having managed to smuggle Emily's silver lum into the prison ship, he gives Thomas the abliity to shoot with his fist again. When Thomas escapes with Percy from the prison ship, it's all up to them to defeat the invasion force by collecting 1000 lums of energy, breaking 80 cages, collecting 6 Glob Crystals, which are for a Bonus area called the Percy village, and reuniting four magical masks to awaken Bertie, the world's spirit, who will awaken and help to defeat Diesel and his evil diesel minions. Trivia/Goofs * The Percy Village is a bonus area that is exclusive to the Sega Dreamcast version of Thomas 2: The Great Escape. As the name suggests, it is the home of the Percy family, and also the home of several mini-games that can be unlocked by collecting the six Glob Crystals that are scattered at various points of the game. * The Percy Village is located beyond a hidden passage near the very end of the first level, the Clearning. Thomas can enter it by grabbing onto the Purple Lum that floats in the air in the area where he climbs up between the two walls before meeting the Grand Minimus. * When Thomas firsts visits the village, he will meet a few Baby Globoxes that will soon be playable in the minigame, The Percy Disk, and as he collects more of the Glob Crystals, more playable babies will appear. The babies and the portals to the minigames are watched over by an unnamed red adult member of Percy's species. * Three new minigames are unlocked each time Thomas collects a pair of Glob Crystals, the Pyralums, Weblums, and the Disk are the three minigames in the Percy village, that will be played in this gameplay. And there are three other minigames, such as SPA, Menezis, and LIF, which are downloadable. * Despite both the Apple iOS and Nintendo 3DS versions of Thomas 2, being based closely on the Dreamcast version, the Percy Village, the Glob Crystals and the three minigames are removed from both during the porting process. The Percy Village, the Glob Crystals, and three minigames remain exclusively to the Sega Dreamcast version. * This story is narrated by Casey Jones as The Adult Rayman, the Narrator, in the Prologue, and every cutscene. * The engine on the train, that is hauling eight maroon coaches, and that Percy escapes, but that Donald, Douglas, and Oliver pilot, is a London and North Western Railway Super D class 0-8-0 No. 49395, built in 1921, as part of the National Railway Museum's collection in York, thanks to Pete Waterman. * The locomotive that sets out with The Spiteful Breakvan and the guards to find Oliver and capture him, is No. 63601, built in 1911, a London and North Eastern Railway O4 2-8-0, also owned by The National Railway Museum's collection in York. * The other locomotives, that Diesel's minions pilot, with the slaves on board, and go out to look for Thomas, are Sir Lamiel, engine No. 777, built in 1925, built in 1933, for the Southern Railway by the North British Locomotive company, and owned by the National Railway Museum at York, LMS 8F 2-8-0 No. 48305, built in 1935, and LMS Crab 2-6-0 No. 42968, Alderman A.E. Drapper No. 5305, built in 1935, and Green Arrow, an LNER V2 2-6-2, No. 4771, owned by the National Railway Museum at York too. Cast * Thomas is the main hero, who has dog ears, just like Scooby Doo's, and a cat's tail, just like Sylvester's from Looney Tunes, with a white tip on its end. He has blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hairband and a gold ear-ring, but wears a red neckerchief, a blue vest with a white circle, white and yellow sneakers, and purple boxer shorts, and gold and white fingerless glove on his hand. He carries two pistol guns and two lightsabers, because one is blue, and the other is orange. For swimwear, he wears a red speedo trunks with a green line, and a blue bring, and wears sandals, that are the same color as his speedo trunks. Thomas's hairstyle is based on Guybrush Threepwood's from Monkey Island. * Percy is Thomas's best buddy, who has horse ears, and a raccoon's tail. He has black hair with a ponytail, which is based on Ichabod Crane's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. He wears a green football shirt, blue braces with dungarees, with brown boots. He has a yellow saber staff and a pistol gun to protect him. * Harold is Thomas's flying guide, who wears green clothes, just like the Teensies. * Henry is Thomas's uncle, who has bear ears, and a lion's tail, and wears Frankenstein clothes. He has ginger hair for a ponytail tied back. He has a green lightsaber, and wears blue trunks. * Toad is Oliver's brake van and Thomas's friend. He is a canine with boxer dog ears and a cat's tail and a red collar. * Flora is Oliver's wife and Thomas's best buddy. She wears human ears and gnome's clothing and a gnome's hat. * Stepney is Thomas's brother and Emily's brother. He wears a red hat, blue shirt, green shorts, and white sandals. He tells Thomas about his story long ago, when at Georgia's funeral, he fought Bertram well, but was no match to him, as Bulstrode captured the coffin of Georgia, and put far away. Stepney tells Thomas that he now has to reunite the four masks for him so that the bluebell engine would be glad to give Bulgy a taste of his own medicene. * Percy, Trevor, Skarloey and Rheneas are Oliver and Flora's children. When they discover that their father, Oliver, is gone, they beg a worried Thomas to help them. And when Thomas agrees to help them, he takes the kids to the Oliver village. * Emily is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend. She has blonde hair, and a beautiful hairband for her Patti Boyd's hairstyle, but has beautiful blue ear-rings on her ears, and wears white clothes with purple swirls and stripes. When she transformations into Ly the Fairy, the pirates capture her, and lock her in a stronghold in the Princess's Glade. As Thomas comes to save her and destroys the machine, Emily gives Thomas some new powers on his journey to find the four masks of Stepney. She wears bunny ears, and a cat's tail, just like Elsie's from Disney's Stanley. She has a blue saber staff to defend herself. * Lady is Oliver and Flora's daughter. She is in the Oliver village, after she was captured, and locked up with other slaves. Lady wears the same hairstyle, just like Emily's, and since her hair is orange, she has a purple hairband. She sports cat ears and a tail, just like Tom's from Tom and Jerry, with a white tip on its end. * Rosie is Emily's daughter. She escapes with Lady and the others to the Oliver village. She has the same hairstyle as Emily and Lady's, and since it is brown, it has a purple hairband, and for swimwear, she wears a green bikini with yellow strikes and boots, the same colors as well. * Donald, Douglas, Bill and Ben are Thomas's friends, who have forgotten if one of them was the real king, and have agreed to help Thomas along the way to get the four masks and more yellow lums. * Tillie is a little engine that could, who escapes with cocker spaniel dog ears and a fox's tail, and runs away until she is captured. When Thomas finally tracks her down, the little blue engine tells the little engine that she was needed back urgently. When Tillie asks Thomas if she is wanted back, she knows that she is the pride of the railway. She wears a white shirt with blue braces and black shoes with white socks, and carries a corn-cob pipe in her mouth. For swimwear, she wears a purple bikini with white spots. She has beautiful blonde hair, for Penelope Pitstop's hairstyle, with a black hairband. * Duncan is a Scottish accent character, who helps Thomas along the way. * Edward is Thomas's father, who has a cat's tail, and whale ears. * Molly is Edward's mother, who has a kangaroo's tail. * Toby is Thomas's best friend, who wears a white shirt, yellow trunks, white socks with red stripes, and a blue collar. He has a basset hound's tail and dog ears. * BoCo is Thomas's cousin, who plays a guitar, and wears a red lumberjack shirt, brown trousers, and black boots, and wears red speedo trunks, and black shades. * Duck is Thomas's nephew, who wears yellow trunks with orange stripes. He wears has a ponytail for his George Washington hairstyle, and wears Elvis Presley clothing. He wears a cat's tail, and duck feathers. * Gordon is Thomas's photographer, who takes pictures of Thomas, in his youth. * Bash is the engineer, who pilots 49395. * Dash is the fireman, who stokes the furnace with coal. * Ferdinand is the shunter, who turns the pressure gauges. * Georgia is Tillie's mother, who wears a purple bikini with red spots, and white sandals, who has brown hair, and a blue hairband for her hairstyle. She wears a blue vest and white trousers with white sandals. * James is the conductor, who takes tickets from the passengers. * Salty is the porter, who takes luggage and loads it up into the baggage car. * Madge is Salty's crush, who blows the whistle to let the engines when it is time to start. * Caroline is a hobo, who sits on the end of the trains. * Bertram is an officer, who comes to take the coffin away, but defeats Stepney, who is knocked out, cold. * Bulstrode captures Stepney and sends him away to a far part of an island. * Bulgy is Thomas's worst enemy. He has a red lightsaber, and wears a Darth Vader's outfit. * Dennis is Bulgy's lackey, who captures kids, and locks them up. * The Spiteful Breakevan is Thomas's enemy, who kidnaps Thomas, and sets out to find him, but fails in the cartoon chases of the scenes. * George is a guardian in the Cave of Nightmares. He tries to eat Thomas, but fails when Thomas gets the treasure, and the elixir to give to Henry. * Splatter is a guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. * Dodge is a guardian of Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava. * D261 is a guardian of the Iron Mountains, who tries to hurt Thomas on very levels. * Hector is a guardian of the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire and helps Thomas across to get the second mask. After Thomas thanks him, Hector warns the little blue engine about The Spiteful Breakvan, who is on the loose. * Evil Oliver is an enemy of Oliver, who tries to kill everybody. * Max is Monty's pal. * Monty is Max's pal. * Dart is a bully of everyone. * Den is another bully of everyone. * Paxton is another bully of everyone. * Norman is another bully of everyone. * Evil Thomas is an enemy of Thomas, who tries to kill everybody. * Mavis is Bulgy's wife. * Diesel is Thomas's enemy. * Elizabeth is Diesel's wife. * Daisy is Spencer's wife. * Spencer is Daisy's husband. * Diesel 10 is a real villain. * Smudger is a green dark lum engine. * Narrow Gauge Trucks are Smudger's guards. * Troublesome Trucks are Thomas's enemies, and always push engines of the rails, but learn a lesson, and help the engines out. * S.C.Ruffey is the King of the Foolish Freight Cars. * Arry and Bert are the sons of Diesel 10. * Cranky is a grumpy old crane. * Horrid Lorries are the guards, who set out to find Thomas. * Season 1 Trucks are troublesome trucks and try to hurt Thomas and Oliver. * The Chinese Dragon is a beast, who is to find the last mask. Voice Cast *Thomas - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Percy - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Toby - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *Henry - Microsoft Sam (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Toad - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) *Mavis - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Bertie - Microsoft Mike (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam - Radar Overseer Abby (+10), Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10), and Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), and Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Emily - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Lady - Robosoft 5 (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Rosie - Robosoft 4 (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - Microsoft Mike (+5), Radar Overseer Jimmy, Microsoft Sam (+10), Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth, Lernout and Hauspie Michael, Robosoft 3, and Radar Overseer Hank (Carlos Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V2 (+9.5), Juan Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V2, Roberto Loquendo V1, and Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Tillie - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Duncan - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Edward - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Molly - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Stanley - Radar Overseer Scotty (Juan Loquendo V1) *James - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) *Duck - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V2) (+5) *Boco - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Donald - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Douglas - Robosoft 1 (Juan Loquendo V1) *Oliver - Radar Overseer Hank (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Smudger - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Dennis - Robosoft 2 (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10)) *S.C.Ruffey - Robosoft 3 (-10) (Luca Loquendo V1) *George - Robosoft 1 (Marcello Loquendo V1) *Splatter - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Dodge - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Bulstrode - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Hector - Robosoft 3 (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Evil Percy - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney - Robosoft 1 (-10), Microsoft Sam (+10), Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Radar Overseer Scotty (-5), and Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (L&H Julio, L&H Stefano, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Evil Thomas - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Daisy - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Diesel 10 - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10)) *Elizabeth - Robosoft 6 (Paulina TextAloud) *Spencer - Robosoft 2 (Javier TextAloud) *Cerberus - Robosoft 3 (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000)) *Narrow Gauge Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Troublesome Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loqunedo Voices) *Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge - Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike (+10), and Radar Overseer Guy (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10), Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10)) *Cranky - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000)) *Horrid Lorries - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Season 1 Trucks - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Chinese Dragon - Juan Loquendo V1 (-4.000)) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (Carlos Loquendo V1) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions